Lithography is a process used to create features on the surface of substrates. Such substrates can include those used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, circuit boards, various integrated circuits (ICs), and the like. A frequently used substrate for such applications is a semiconductor wafer. One skilled in the relevant art will recognize that the description herein also applies to other types of substrates. In such a case, a patterning structure may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g., a resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a patterning structure on a support (e.g., a mask table), a distinction can be made between two different types of machines. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire pattern of the patterning structure onto the target portion at once; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In another type of apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the pattern of the patterning structure under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate support parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (with M<1) the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (e.g., a resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating, and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are desired, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, may be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. The position of a second element traversed by the projection beam relative to a first element traversed by the projection beam will for simplicity hereinafter be referred to as “downstream” of or “upstream” of said first element. In this context, the expression “downstream” indicates that a displacement from the first element to the second element is a displacement along the direction of propagation of the projection beam; similarly, “upstream” indicates that a displacement from the first element to the second element is a displacement opposite to the direction of propagation of the projection beam. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices, the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and International patent application publication no. WO 98/40791, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a desire to integrate an ever-increasing number of electronic components in an IC. In a lithographic apparatus, the size of features that can be imagined onto the substrate may be limited by the wavelength of the projection radiation. To produce integrated circuits with a higher density of devices, and hence higher operating speeds, it is desirable to be able to image smaller features. While most current lithographic projection apparatus employ ultraviolet light generated by mercury lamps or excimer lasers, it has been proposed to use shorter wavelength radiation in the range 5 to 20 nm, especially around 13 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or soft x-ray and possible sources include, for instance, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or synchrotron radiation from electron storage rings. Apparatus using discharge plasma sources are described in: W. Partlo, I. Fomenkov, R. Oliver, D. Birx, “Development of an EUV (13.5 nm) Light Source Employing a Dense Plasma Focus in Lithium Vapor”, Proc. SPIE 3997, pp. 136-156 (2000); M. W. McGeoch, “Power Scaling of a Z-pinch Extreme Ultraviolet Source”, Proc. SPIE 3997, pp. 861-866 (2000); W. T. Silfvast, M. Klosner, G. Shimkaveg, H. Bender, G. Kubiak, N. Formaciari, “High-Power Plasma Discharge Source at 13.5 and 11.4 nm for EUV lithography”, Proc. SPIE 3676, pp. 272-275 (1999); and K. Bergmann et al., “Highly Repetitive, Extreme Ultraviolet Radiation Source Based on a Gas-Discharge Plasma”, Applied Optics, Vol. 38, pp. 5413-5417 (1999).
EUV radiation sources may use a relatively high partial pressure of a gas or vapor to emit EUV radiation, such as discharge plasma radiation sources referred to above. In a discharge plasma source, for instance, a discharge is created in between electrodes, and a resulting partially ionized plasma may subsequently be caused to collapse to yield a very hot plasma that emits radiation in the EUV range. The very hot plasma is often created in Xe, since a Xe plasma radiates in the Extreme UV (EUV) range around 13.5 nm. For an efficient EUV production, a typical pressure of 0.1 mbar is desired near the electrodes to the radiation source. A drawback of having such a relatively high Xe pressure is that Xe gas absorbs EUV radiation. For example, 0.1 mbar Xe transmits over 1 m only 0.3% EUV radiation having a wavelength of 13.5 nm. It is therefore desirable to confine the rather high Xe pressure to a limited region around the source. To reach this, the source can be contained in its own vacuum chamber that is separated by a chamber wall from a subsequent vacuum chamber in which the collector mirror and illumination optics may be located.
Another source for EUV-radiation, known as a laser-produced plasma (LPP) source typically uses a CO2 laser. In current lithographic systems, radiation from the laser, having a wavelength of 10.6 μm may be able to reach the wafer with significant power. Part of this power is absorbed by the wafer, which may cause unwanted heating of the wafer.
Thermal radiation emanating from, among others, the EUV source and a foil trap in a lithographic projection apparatus may result in heating of the objects on which it impinges. In a lithographic projection apparatus, these objects will generally be the optical components which make up the apparatus. An example of an optical component placed in the vicinity of the source, may be formed by a set of reflectors which function as a collector for light emanating from the source. Heating up of the collector due to this thermal radiation may lead to expansion of parts in the collector, which may cause geometrical aberrations of the collector and, ultimately, may lead to its destruction.